Theme Park Maddness! THE SEQUAL
by got-lotr
Summary: (PG-PG-13ish) Sequal to Mokuba's Birthday Party! The Yugioh Crew is going to Knotts. Now what adventure awaits them? Seto/Serenity Joey/Mai Yami/Isis!!
1. The Adventure Begins, and hostages

Theme Park Madness  
  
Conzie: Hihi! I decided on writing the sequal before writing Stranger. I couldn't think of a single idea to go with it. So I've decided to keep you guys from waiting! Let's Start!  
  
Serenity: Another one of her boring speeches.  
  
Conzie: (BONK) ^_^ Let the Party.BEGIIN!  
  
Joan: But where's Koko?  
  
Conzie: TO HECK WITH KOKO! WHERE'S THE COFFEE!  
  
Joan: (takes a mallet and hits connie) Oh yeah.the mallets in this story are kirby mallets.  
  
Conzie: uhh.ok.on with the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Yugioh cast was going to go to La's Knott's Berry Farm the next day. A fun filled day, with much Téa and Tristan bashing, was waiting for them.  
  
Yami: Lemme See! We need to pack: Water bottles, money.  
  
Yugi: MALLETS! AND CHOCOLATE!  
  
Yami: Right.Mallets and choco-WHAT?  
  
Yugi: Mallets and Chocolate!  
  
Yami: (runs to Yugi's bathroom) OHH NOO! I FORGOT WE USED UP THE ASPIRIN! AHHHH! (starts running around in circles) I NEEED ASSSPIIIRIN!!!!  
  
Yugi: Lemme call Kaiba.  
  
Yami: (runs around in circles)  
  
Voice: Kaiba Speaking.  
  
Yugi: HEELP! YAMI'S RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES! He needs aspirin.  
  
Kaiba: O.o uh.and you want me too.?  
  
Yami: (stilling running around in circle) DEAR RA! HELP ME! I'M INNOCENT! I SWEAR I W-  
  
Yugi: (BONK) eh heh.you see?  
  
Kaiba: OO].(nearly drops phone) uhh.I don't have anymore aspirin left. I used it all up.  
  
Yugi: Uh oh.  
  
Kaiba: Isn't he out cold?  
  
Yami: X______X.that was not aspirin. But it will just have to do!  
  
Kaiba: _______ _______ Any way, just go to the mansion at 9 o' clock. We're going to LA for two days, and a night!!  
  
Yugi: ok.anyways.thanks kaiba. (hangs up on the phone)  
  
Yami: Dear Heavenly Mother of RA! Why did you do that?  
  
Yugi: You were.um.running around in circles?  
  
Yami: I was?  
  
Yugi: Yep!  
  
Yami: Back to packing!  
  
Isis: And You two! Please! Stop acting like babies!  
  
Marik: We weren't acting like babies!  
  
Isis: Must I hit you over the head?  
  
Malik: No.  
  
Isis: Then RA DAMN IT! BECOME CIVILIZED!  
  
Malik and Marik: NO! (starts running around)  
  
Isis: COME BACK HERE!  
  
Malik: Naninanibooboo! You can't catch us!  
  
Isis: Then I'm Holding your Rod hostage! (takes out his rod)  
  
Malik: (becomes civilized again) NOO~ ANYTHING BUT THAT! I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD!  
  
Isis: Then.I'll hold it hostage for now. If you two don't behave, I will just have to give it to Yami!  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT OLD RETIRED DUMB PHARAOH!  
  
( Yami: did I do anything wrong?)  
  
Isis: (Takes rod and hits him on the head)  
  
Marik: X________X.  
  
Isis: Go PACK! We're leaving tomorrow!  
  
Malik/Marik: We are?  
  
Isis: YES YOU TWO DIMWITTED IDIOTS!  
  
Malik/Marik: WHEEEEEEEEE~!! (runs up the stairs to pack)  
  
Isis: Oh Ra.  
  
Brrrring!! Brrring!!  
  
Isis: Hello?  
  
Voice: Hi.  
  
Isis: Oh, its you!  
  
Kaiba: Just everyone is meeting at the mansion at 9 am.  
  
Isis: Ok.we'll be there, if I can make Malik get there on time.  
  
Kaiba: oO?  
  
Isis: Fave show starts at 9.  
  
Kaiba: Tell him there's TV on the car.  
  
Isis. ____ ____ Ok..yeah.ok.bye!  
  
Serenity: JOEY! It's time to pack! Hurry!  
  
Joey: (still eating) as soon as I finishes these slices of pizza!  
  
Serenity: (walks over to joey and pulls him across the room, by his ears)  
  
Joey: OWWWWIEEEEEEE! STOP! I'LL GO PACK! JUST DON'T LEAVE THAT SLICE OF PIZZA THERE! IT'S AN ORPHAN!!!  
  
Serenity: Oh god. (takes out a mallet)  
  
Joey: (BONK) owwwwwwiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEE!  
  
Serenity: Oh dear god.  
  
BRRRING!! BRRRING!!  
  
Serenity: Hello? Serenity Speaking.  
  
Isis: Hey! It's me Isis! How are you doing, handling Joey?  
  
Serenity: Not to, well, calling a slice of pizza an orphan.  
  
Isis: -_________-|||. I just had to hold Malik's rod hostage.  
  
Serenity: Okk.so, what's up?  
  
Isis: Um.we're meeting at kaiba's at 9 in the morning.  
  
Serenity: Oh.ok! That's be simple. I'll just hold Joey's Red Eyes as hostage if he refuses.  
  
Isis: Go get him girl!  
  
Serenity: ALLRIGHT!  
  
Joey: Yum.that was-  
  
Serenity: (BONK) JOEY! GO PACK!  
  
Joey: Owwie!  
  
Serenity: (death glare) GO!  
  
Joey: You can't make me!  
  
Serenity: Oh yeah?  
  
Joey: YEAH!  
  
Serenity: (looks for his deck and pulls out Red Eyes)  
  
Joey: NooO! GIVE THAT BACK!  
  
Serenity: It's a hostage. Go Pack now! (death glare)  
  
Joey: WAHHHH! (runs up the stairs) REEDDD EYESSS!  
  
Mai: I'm done packing! Gee.I have no clue where we are meeting.guess I'll call Kaiba.  
  
Looks at backpacks. Allright. Now.where's the phone?  
  
Kaiba: Hello?  
  
Mai: DOOD! Where are we meeting.  
  
Kaiba: uhh.in front of my house, at 9 am.  
  
Mai: ok!  
  
Kaiba: Everyone but Téa and Tristan know, but I'll just call them and tell them to meet us at Knotts.  
  
Mai: OO] uhhh.ok.  
  
Kaiba: I don't need the limos to be covered in mr. And ms. Friendship freak show.  
  
Mai: _ _.yes, I see.  
  
Kaiba: Well, anyways, I have work to do.  
  
Mai: -________- Ok.bye.  
  
Kaiba: See you tomorrow.  
  
Conzie: And what is to happen in the morning. What about Téa and Tristan? Oh.wait.WHO CARES ABOUT THAT FRIENDSHIP GIRL!  
  
The Yamis: NO ONE!  
  
Marik: Myyy ROODDD!  
  
Joey: MYYY REEEDDD EYES!!!  
  
Marik/Joey: (cry on each other's shoulders) WAHHHHH*  
  
Isis/Serenity: (snickers) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Everyone else: uhhh.-______________-.  
  
Conzie: Uhh.anyways.On with the-  
  
Koko: HIHI! I'm BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Conzie: KOKO! WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU IN THE BEGINNING! (takes a mallet)  
  
Koko: HEY!  
  
Conzie and Koko get into big cloud dust fight.  
  
Joan: and so I'll just help them say, please read and review.  
  
Koko and Conzie: HEY! (pulls joan into fight.)  
  
Cast: Please Read and Review. They are so busy fighting.  
  
Joan/Koko/Conzie: YOU COME HERE! (pulls everyone into fight)  
  
Bird: (out of nowhere) Cheep cheep cheep! Cheep cheep! (and everyone, have a good day!)  
  
Seto: (takes out bazooka and shoots the bird. And misses)  
  
Bird: CHEEP!!! OO! (HEEELP!)   
  
Joey: YOU GET BACK IN HERE! (pulls him back into the fight)  
  
Seto: WHAAAAT DID I DOOO!!!  
  
Conzie: Nothing. We were just bored! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: -_________________________________________________________-  
  
Conzie: Why such a long face?  
  
Everyone: (takes out mallet and hits conzie)  
  
Conzie: OWWW! XX (falls unconscious) 


	2. The Ride

Theme Park Madness-Chapter 2  
  
Conzie: (comes out of the hospital) thanks to some people-(glares at cast and friends) I ended up going to the hospital. But! With a little bit of authoress power, I'll be perfectly fine!  
  
Koko/Joan: IT'S CONNIE! ATTACK!!  
  
Conzie: AHHHH!!! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so the night came and passed, and soon it was 9 o' clock.  
  
Mokuba: (whining) Seto! Where are they?  
  
Seto: Soon! (I wish I had aspirin)  
  
Conzie: Here! An unlimited supply of aspirin. I'm afraid you guys are going to need it.  
  
Mokuba: Ehhh? OO..Big Brother.what's that?  
  
Conzie/Seto: (eats some aspirin)  
  
Yami: Hey Kaiba! Where's everybody else?  
  
Yugi: (munching on chocolate) HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!!! MOOOOOOKUBA!! YOU WANT SOME CHOCOLATE?  
  
Mokuba: OKKIIIEE!! (eats chocolate) WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Yami: Got aspirin?  
  
Seto: Got a unlimited supply.  
  
Yami: GOOD! GIMME SOME~!  
  
Seto: __ __.ever considered stashing away all of the chocolate?  
  
Yami: Nope. I nev-  
  
Isis: Hey Yami!  
  
Yami: (turns red) Hi!!!  
  
Marik/Malik: And she made me miss that show!  
  
Seto: ___ ___ Uhhh.Marik and Malik.?  
  
Malik: Yeah?  
  
Seto: You're in limo Two! Umm.there's a TV there.uhh.go watch your show.  
  
Marik: YAYyy!  
  
Isis: (frowning) Now, don't forget, I'm holding your rod hostage!  
  
Serenity: You too? (shows them red eyes) I'm holding joey's red eyes hostage.  
  
Joey: (burst into tears) WAHHHHHHHHHHH***  
  
Seto: Uhhhhh.  
  
Joey: WHAT IF SHE TOOK YOUR BLUE EYES HOSTAGE!  
  
Seto: OO.THE HORROR!  
  
Joey/Seto: (crying on each other's shoulders)  
  
Serenity/Mokuba: (BONK) PLEASE COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!  
  
Joey/Seto: X.O owwie.  
  
Mai: Hey guys!  
  
Joey: (turns red) ohh! You're here!  
  
Seto: OOKK!! OFF WE GO TO LA!  
  
Mokuba: What about Mr/Ms. Friendship?  
  
Seto: I made them meet us there. I don't need their spit on the limos.  
  
Mokuba: ^.~.I agree.  
  
Seto: uhh.Malik and uhh.Marik are in Limo 2..uhh.who wants to go there?  
  
Isis: I'd better.I mean like.I have their Rod in hostage.  
  
Yami: I'm with you! (star filled eyes)  
  
Yugi: I'm with Yami!  
  
Mokuba: I'm with Yugi!  
  
Seto: Okk.then the rest of us are in Limo 1.not to squishy there is it?  
  
Mokuba: Nope!  
  
Seto: Ok.if you guys get there earlier, call me by cellphone.  
  
Mokuba: Gotcha! (Closes door)  
  
Seto: Ok.(turns back the the rest of the people) So I guess it's jus-  
  
Ryou: wAIIT FOR US!! (dragging bakura)  
  
Seto: Oo.uhh.what took you so long?  
  
Ryou: HE WOULDN'T MOVE HIS BIG ASS!  
  
Bakura: HEY! MY ASS IS NOT BIG! I TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT!  
  
Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai: This is going to be a LOooOONNG trip. (eats more aspirin)  
  
Ryou: IT'S THE TRUTH YOU-NOT BRITISHISH THING!  
  
Bakura: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Seto: umm..let's just go.  
  
Ryou/Bakura: (looks at seto) SHAADUP!!  
  
Seto: (cries) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Serenity: (snatches ring) IT'S HOSTAGE NOW! IF YOU TWO DON'T SETTLE I'LL GIVE IT TO SETO!! NOW HUSH!  
  
Seto: (stops crying) ^_________^  
  
Everyone: AAASSPPIIRIINNN! (eats 10 bottles)  
  
Ryou/Bakura: OO.my.prrreessiiiiiooooooouuuuuuuussss!  
  
Everyone: _______________ _________________ (eats 11 bottles)  
  
Serenity: (takes mallet) *WHACK*WHACK*  
  
Everyone: (eats 20 bottles)  
  
Ryou/Bakura: XX (falls unconscious)  
  
Serenity: Anyone got sleeping pills?  
  
Seto: Will this do? (holds up 5 pills)  
  
Serenity: Yep! Keep them ready. They could wake up any second.  
  
Seto: Right. DRIVER! LET'S ROCK AND ROLLL!  
  
Everyone: (pulls bakura and ryou into car and eats more aspirin)  
  
And finally, the trip started. They would get there in a hour, but what horrors would they meet while on the way? And what would happen at the park?  
  
Serenity: Are we there yet?  
  
Driver: No  
  
Joey: Are we there yet?  
  
Driver: No.  
  
Mai: Are we there yet?  
  
Driver: NO~!  
  
Seto: ARE WE IN THE F*CKING NAMe OF RA THERE YET?  
  
Driver: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TE-  
  
Seto: (death glare)  
  
Driver: (shuts up)  
  
Seto: Be Ready to report to me after this trip. (cold icy voice)  
  
Driver: Y-yess mr. Kaiba.  
  
Seto: And close that screenish thing. I don't need you to bug us. Now, continue driving.  
  
(screenish thing closes)  
  
Seto: Back to peach and quiet. (sighs again)  
  
Bakura: Owww.  
  
Ryou: (wakes up) WHY YOU LITTLE PATHETIC PUNY THING DARE DEFY ME?  
  
Bakura: (comes back to senses) YOU YOUNGSTER HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Everyone else: -______________-   
  
Serenity/Mai: (mallets raised) YOU TWO SHUT UP!  
  
Bakura/Ryou: YOU CAN'T MAKE US!  
  
Serenity: (waves ring in the air) I guess, this will be S-  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: SHUT UP!  
  
Ryou: JUST GIVE US TH-  
  
Mai/Serenity: (BONK BONK BONK BONK)  
  
Everyone else: (eats more aspirin)  
  
Bakura/Ryou: If.you.givee.us.thee rriingg.we promise we won't figgghhhhhttt..  
  
Serenity: Ok.that's a deal. With one exception.  
  
Ryou: what's that?  
  
Serenity: I keep the ring for now, and if you two don't fight, then the ring is yours.  
  
Bakura: Deal. Anything but those Kirby Mallets.  
  
Serenity: All right. Deal. Thank goodness I don't need to endure you two for the rest of the ride.  
  
Ryou: (makes his way up into the front) PERSON! ARE WE THERE YET?  
  
Driver: no.  
  
Bakura: ARE WE THERE YET?  
  
Driver: No.  
  
Joey: Are we there yet? (whinning)  
  
Driver: NO!  
  
Mai: Are we there yet?  
  
Driver: NOO!  
  
Serenity: Are we there yet?  
  
Driver: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Seto: Driver, would you shut that window contraption?  
  
Driver: OO. (closes window)  
  
Malik: I love you!  
  
Marik: You love me!  
  
Malik: We a-  
  
Isis: (takes mallet ready to hit them) DON'T FORGET YOUR ROD IS IN HOSTAGE!  
  
Marik: oh.right.  
  
(Everyone else fainted before the scene change)  
  
Isis: Anymore funny business from you two, and the rod goes to Yami.  
  
Malik: You can't give it to him. He's asleep!  
  
Isis: Not for long!  
  
Marik: what do you mean?  
  
Isis: This! (Gives the sleeping Yami next to her a peck on the lips)  
  
Yami: (groggy) Huuuhh?  
  
Isis: (turns red) I TOLD YOU I COULD WAKE HIM UP!  
  
Malik: S-s-she kissed him!  
  
Marik: On the lips!.  
  
Yami: (turns bright red)  
  
Isis: (turns bright red) eh heh. ^.~.They wouldn't let me give you the rod, unless you we're awake.  
  
Yami: ^^! I'm UP!  
  
Isis: So, Malik, and your Yami. If you two don't behave, your rod is the pharaoh's!  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Yami: (cheering from sidelines) Go Isis!! (waving pom-poms)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*  
  
Conzie: And yet! Another chapter done.  
  
Koko/Joan: COME BACK HERE! (pulls conzie into the same big cloud dust fight, we encountered in Chappee 1)  
  
Bird: Cheeep! Cheep Chep cheep! (Please R+R!)  
  
Seto: (loads bazooka)  
  
Bird: Tweet! Tweet! Cheep! (Have a good day!)  
  
Seto: (fires)  
  
Bird: TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT! (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)  
  
Seto: dang! I missed again!  
  
Ryou: (pulls seto into big cloud dust fight) COME BACK HERE!  
  
Seto: AAGGHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Everyone: (eats more aspirin) 


	3. First Ride, and Pegasus? What does he ha...

Theme Park Madness-Chapter 3  
  
Conzie: And so, A new chapter will be written today! A THIRD NEW CHAPTER! I'm making this up to you guys/gals because I was, and still am, behind. So just bear with me today!  
  
Mai: Oh God.  
  
The Yamis, Isis, Seto: RA!!!  
  
Mai: Whatever!  
  
Ra: (again out of nowhere) Did someone call me?  
  
Everyone else: -_______- Uhh.hi!  
  
Ra: hmph. I'll see you later. I'll be torturing that friendship girl and her boyfriend. (disappears)  
  
Everyone: (snickers) Ok.so he really is her boyfriend. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH  
  
Téa: I'm hurt! Friends don't do that to each other! Friends are-  
  
Everyone: (Takes out Kirby Mallets, One in Each Hand) SHAAAdUP!  
  
Conzie: On the count of Three!  
  
Joan: Onee!!  
  
Koko: Twooo!  
  
Kirby: THRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Cast: (charges)  
  
Joan/Koko/Conzie: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?  
  
Kirby: (Points at Abe)  
  
Joan/Koko/Conzie: ABRAHAM!  
  
Abe: ^______^ Eh heh.  
  
Joan: (snatches game cube controller) HA! I USE LINK!  
  
Link: Ehhh? Where is this place?  
  
Koko/Conzie: Ehhhhh.  
  
Joan: Link! USE YOUR SWORD TO POKE KIRBY'S BUTT!  
  
Link: Ehh? (poke)  
  
Kirby: AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!! (Lands on Téa) AHHHHHHH! IT'S THE FRIENDSHIP GIRL!! NOOOO!!  
  
Cast: (Goes get a controller)  
  
Conzie: I chose Zelda!  
  
Koko: I choose a blue Kirby!  
  
(Both hit Téa Furiously)  
  
Conzie: (turns away from game) Okk.anyways.on with the story! ^~~~~~^~^^^^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
And, so they were on their way, To knotts berry farm. Isis ended up force feed her brother and his yami sleeping pills, while serenity was holding the ring, and red eyes hostage. (GO GIRRL!) (45 minutes passed)  
  
Joey: ARE WE THERE YET?  
  
Driver: In 10 minutes.  
  
Mai: ARE WE THERE YET?  
  
Driver: In 9 minutes  
  
Ryou: ARE WE IN THE NAME OF RA THERE YET?  
  
Driver: In 7.5 minutes.  
  
Bakura: ARE WE, IN THE NAME OF RA, EVEN CLOSE TO THE RA DAMNED PLACE?  
  
Driver: In 5.5 minutes.  
  
Serenity: ARE WE, IN THE NAME OF RA, EVEN CLOSE TO THE RA DAMNED PLACE YET, DRIVER??  
  
Driver: in 2.5 minutes.  
  
Seto: WORKER! ARE WE IN THE NAME OF RA, EVEN F*CKING CLOSE TO THE RA DAMNED PLACE YET MR. DRIVER?  
  
Driver: Yes! Mr. Kaiba! We are there!  
  
Everyone: GOOOOD! YAYYYYYYYY!  
  
Marik/Malik: *Snore*  
  
Yami: According to my calculations, we should be there in 3 minutes.  
  
Isis: Really?  
  
Yami: Yep!  
  
Mokuba: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (eating bar of chocolate)  
  
Yugi: YYYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! (eating bar of chocolate)  
  
Marik: (snort) huh?  
  
Driver: We are here! Have a good day please!  
  
Marik: (in his ear, he hollars) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Everyone including Driver: *Wince Wince*  
  
Malik: OO! NO! I DIDN'T STEAL THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR! REALLY!!  
  
Everyone including Driver: _________________ ________________|||  
  
Driver: okkie! Everyone.um.out of the car!!  
  
Everyone: Our pleasure. (tramples over everyone else trying to get out of the car.)  
  
Seto: (Looks around) Looks like Limo Two arrived too.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug! How'd it go?  
  
Yugi: (holding ear) Not.to.good.Malik and Marik drove us insane.  
  
Joey: Ryou and Bakura fought the entire way, until Serenity stuffed sleeping pills down their throats.  
  
Mokuba: C'MON! LET'S ROCK AN ROLLL! PARTYYYYY TMIE!!!  
  
Bakura: GHOST RIDER FIRST!  
  
Everyone: ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
And so they all went to look for that big, wooden roller coaster.  
  
Mokuba: WHEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! CHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLATTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE !!!  
  
Seto: YUGGGII! DID YOU GIVE HIM CHOCOLATE?  
  
Yugi: YYYYYYEeeeeeeeeeAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: YEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAWWWWWWWW!!  
  
Ryou: What fun!!  
  
Bakura: (Sarcastic) Yeah right.  
  
Marik: admit bakura. We didn't have this kind of stuff in egypt back then.  
  
Yami: Yugi! Why didn't you tell me about this place?  
  
Yugi: uhh.busy dueling?  
  
Yami: oh.right.  
  
Seto: NEXT RIDE!!!  
  
Ryou: Uhhh.kaiba?  
  
Seto: Yeah?  
  
Ryou: isn't.that.p-p-peeggasus?  
  
Everyone: (Eats 25 bottles of aspirin) WhAT?  
  
Ryou: L-l-look!  
  
Everyone: HOLY SHIT! RUNNN!!  
  
Seto: Okk...next..ride!  
  
Joey: (whinning) it's 11:30!! Let's eat!  
  
Everyone: FINE!  
  
Mokuba: LET'S EAT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~  
  
Conzie: and what is to happen while eating?  
  
Bakura: GO! MEW-TWO! KILL TéA!!  
  
Seto: SAMUS! KILL TRISTAN!!  
  
Everyone: GOOOOO!! _______(name of character!! KILL THEM!!  
  
Conzie: And Please have a good day!  
  
Abe: I'm on a break!  
  
Link: (jabs Abe) C'mon! Time to kill Tristan!  
  
Abe: Just another minute!  
  
Zelda: (death glare) hurry up!  
  
Abe: BREAKS OVER!! TIME TO-  
  
Conzie/Koko/Joan: KILL TRISTAN!!  
  
Bird: Twweeet! Tweet Tweet! Tweet!! (And please read and review!)  
  
Young Link: (controlled by Seto) Just another second.  
  
Bird: TWEEET! Chirp Chirp! (have a good day!)  
  
Young Link: (Fires Fire arrow)  
  
Bird: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeePPPPPP!!! (HELPPPP!!!)  
  
Young Link: (and misses) DARN!! O well.(goes back shooting Téa)  
  
Joey: (using Pickachu) COME BACK HERE!  
  
Young Link: oh.right. (goes back into cloud dust fight) 


	4. And the Rest of the water rides

Theme Park Madness-Chapter Four  
  
Joan: CONNIE!!! (WHACK)  
  
Conzie: Eh? HUH?.oh.hi!  
  
Abe: STORY!!!  
  
Conzie: What story?  
  
Kirby: (appears again) Storwiee! (Points at paper)  
  
Conzie: OHHH! THAT STORY!  
  
Téa: I told you! You need friends to-  
  
Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Yami Conzie: SHADDUP YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!  
  
Téa: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***  
  
Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Yami Conzie: (does another little victory dance) YAYYY! (picks up controller)  
  
Zelda: Yayyy!! Let's ATTACK TéA!!  
  
Link: Tee hee* Good practice. (Pokes Tristan)  
  
Tristan: AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (*ding*)  
  
Kirby: AND THE VICTORY IS..LINK'S! (Flies up above Téa and becomes stone) *BANG*  
  
Téa: OWIIIE! OO.SOME ONE GET ME OFF THIS THING!  
  
Kirby: Insult! That is an Insult! (starts beating up Téa)  
  
Téa: (*ding*)  
  
Ryou: THERE THEY ARE! ON THE COUNT OF THREE!  
  
Zelda: ONNNNE!!  
  
Kirby: TWOOOO!!  
  
Link: THREEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Cast: ATTTTTTACKKKKKKK!!!! (takes this! Take that! Take this! Take THAT!)  
  
Kirby: (takes a break) On With the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~  
  
Yami Conzie: That was a interesting fight.  
  
Conzie: I TOLD YOU ALREADY! DON'T APPEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY! (forces yami conzie into soul room) ON WITH THE STORY! (sorry to téa fans and I don't own yugioh)  
  
Too late. Peggy Weggie saw them.  
  
Pegasus: Heeeelllllooooooooooo my frrriends! What are you doing here?  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PARK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***  
  
Everyone: (eats more aspirin)  
  
Kirby: HOW DARE YOU BOTHER US! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUTTT!!  
  
Pegasus: HHHhhhheeeeelooo! What's this?  
  
Kirby: Hmph.  
  
Abe: HOW DARE HE!  
  
Kirby:   
  
Pegasus: AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TEAM PEGGY WEEGGIE BLASTS OFF AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: wheww!  
  
Everyone: *__________________* (eats more aspirin)  
  
Seto: Umm.on with the story.  
  
Joey: (goes to worker) I'd like a million slices of cheese pizza please!  
  
Worker: a-a-a million? (shocked)  
  
Joey: Yep! I can't lose my stomach, so I'm eating light!  
  
Worker: *______________________* (faints)  
  
Rest of the Workers: WHAT DID YOU DO?  
  
Joey: I said I'd like a million slices of cheese pizza! That's not amusing is it?  
  
Rest of Workers: *______________________*||| (faints)  
  
Cast/Yami Joan/Yami Abe/Yami Conzie/Koko/Conzie/Abe/Joan/Zelda/Link/Kirby: O O .AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNN!!!!! (each eats a hundred bottles)  
  
Joey: I guess, that means we get to all you can eat!  
  
Mai: I don't know you.  
  
Serenity: Kirby?  
  
Kirby: hi!!  
  
Serenity: ___ ___|| Can you um.become a stone on top of my brother?  
  
Kirby: OKKIIIEEE! *nods to Abe*  
  
Abe: OUTTA THE WAY!!  
  
Kirby: *floats* KABANG!*  
  
Joey: ;_: OWWIE! HOW COULD YOU! (starts strangling Kirby)  
  
Kirby: arragh! Heelpp!  
  
Serenity: Kirby! MALLET! GIMMIE MALLET!!!  
  
Kirby: (Throws mallet to serenity)  
  
Serenity: *WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!*  
  
Joey: (has eight lumps on head) OWWIEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Serenity: Should I rip your Red eyes, or not? That is the question!  
  
Joey: Don't DO THAT! I'll BEHAVE! I PROMISE!  
  
Serenity: Allright. A TOE OUT OF LINE AND I'LL RIP IT!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!!  
  
Mokuba: NEXT RIDEE!!  
  
Joey: But I haven't eaten! (whines again)  
  
Marik: If we wait for you, we won't be on the next ride till 2!  
  
Ryou: (Points to ride) PERILOUS PLUNGE!  
  
Mai: I'm not going on that! It'll ruin my make up!  
  
Serenity: OH COME ON!!  
  
Mai: I'll wait on the bridge!  
  
(waits for a while)  
  
Mokuba: YESS! LET'S GO!  
  
And up the went. Very slowly.  
  
Mokuba: Aren't we there yet?  
  
Seto: In about a coupleeeeee SEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCcccccccccccccccooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddsssssssss sssssssssss!!! (boat tips down)  
  
Mai: HOLY SHIT THE SIZE OF THAT WAVE!  
  
SPLASH  
  
Mai: Oh great. Now look at my makeup.  
  
She was soaked head to toe. For those of you who don't know, if you stand on the bridge, you will get seriously wet. Really wet.  
  
Serenity: OHHHH! THAT WAS FUN!  
  
Seto: You were clinging on to my shoulder the entire time!  
  
Serenity: That's because you're my sweetheart! (gives him a kiss on his cheek)  
  
Seto: (turns bright red)  
  
Joey: HEY! SERENITY! HOW COULD YOU!  
  
Serenity: Uh oh.your card.uhh.Seto??  
  
Joey: OH NO!!  
  
Seto: (takes a red eyes) here. Nice.and DRY.  
  
Joey: But you're soaked!  
  
Seto: Trench-coat is waterproof.  
  
Joey: WHAT!  
  
Serenity: It-it's COLD!  
  
Seto: *takes off Trenchcoat* Here.um.I'm dry.so um.you can use it.  
  
Mokuba: WHEEEEE! THAT WAS FUN! It'S NOT COLD!1  
  
Seto: YUGGGI!!  
  
Yugi: (eating chocolate) SOOMEEONE CALL ME?  
  
Seto: Yes!  
  
Yugi: OH HI! NICE TO MEET YOU! I'm YUGI!  
  
Seto: Did you give him.CHOCOLATE?  
  
Yugi: YEP! ^______________________________^  
  
Seto: oh.brother.  
  
(meets mai on the bridge)  
  
Mai: I'm SOAKED!  
  
Malik: DOOOD! What happened?  
  
Mai: (Points at coming down boat)  
  
Seto: ARRAGH! (runs to the end of the bridge and backs up.)  
  
Isis: AHHHHHHHHH! AS IF WE WEREN'T WET ENOUGH!  
  
Yami: STUPID WAVE!!  
  
Everyone ran, trying to avoid the worst, wincing as they saw the wave.  
  
(a minute later)  
  
Everyone: *Blink blink* Huh? (enclosed in big bubble)  
  
Seto: *Takes out a pin* (POPP!)  
  
Mai: Whew!  
  
Bakura: BIG FOOT RAPIDS NEXT! I CALLED IT!  
  
And so they walked over to the ride, and waited for 10 minutes.  
  
Worker: How many?  
  
Kirby: (Points to Abe)  
  
Abe: Uhh.19!  
  
Worker: OO!.uhh.those 3 boats there.  
  
Téa: WHAT ABOUT US!  
  
Worker: IT'S YOU! THAT FRIENDSHIP GIRL AND YOUR BOYFRIEND!!  
  
Tristan: And.?  
  
Worker: SECURITY!  
  
Tristan/Téa: EH? OO?  
  
Ra: It's ok, I'll handle it.  
  
Tristan: EEP!  
  
Ra: Now, lemme find me kirby mallet! (looks in pocket) AHH! Here it is!  
  
*Starts beating the crap out of them*  
  
Tristan/Téa: X___________________X (falls unconscious)  
  
Ra: WHHHEeEEE! LOSTA FUN!!  
  
Seto: Mokuba? Did you give Ra chocolate?  
  
Mokuba: YEP!  
  
Everyone on the boat: OH DEAR RA!  
  
Ra: WHAT?  
  
Everyone: ;_; Never mind!  
  
Marik: Gah!! I'm wet! Ra knows when I'll be dry!  
  
Ra: in about 1 hour.  
  
Marik: I didn't mean that literally..  
  
Ra: Oh.I though you did.  
  
Everyone: Eats aspirin.  
  
Serenity: LOGGER'S REVENGE!! Since we are wet.  
  
Joey: Good Idea.LeT's GO!!!  
  
And so they walked over to Logger's Revenge, where they waited for 25 minutes.  
  
Marik: (in boat one, with Malik, Ryou And Bakura) M-M-Mailk?  
  
Malik: ^_____^ Yeh?  
  
Marik: I'm SCARED!  
  
Ryou: (turns around with mallet in his hand) *BONK* Nothing to be scared of!  
  
Malik: O____________O.  
  
Ryou: I WANTED TO SIT IN THE FRONT!  
  
Bakura: HA! I GOT IT!  
  
Ryou: *Frog leaps* HA! Now I'm in the front!  
  
Bakura: HEY!  
  
Ryou: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH-  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Ryou: ha- huhhhhhhhhhhhaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakkura: HOLLLY SHITTTTTTTT!!!!  
  
Ryou: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Meanwhile.on boat two.  
  
Yami Abe: (sitting in the Front) YAYYYY!!!  
  
Yami Joan: Gee.I wonder how Mai's going to act when she gets wet.  
  
Yami Conzie: Not too well. But she's like wet already. Makes no difference.  
  
Yami Joan: Good Point.  
  
Yami Abe: YAYYY! Picture time!!  
  
Yami Abe/Joan/Conzie: *Smiles*  
  
Yami Conzie: Note to self: Tell Abe his Yami is weird.  
  
Yami Abe: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Yami Conzie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-*SNAP*Eh???what was that?  
  
Yami Joan: *points* camera.  
  
*Splash*  
  
Yami Conzie: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
People: WTF!?  
  
Yami Joan: Note to self: Yami Conzie is messed up.  
  
Yami Conzie: HEY!!! (takes out mallet)  
  
Yami Joan: OH YEAH? (takes out mallet)  
  
-starts hitting..........Téa(total randomness)-  
  
Meanwhile.on Boat three.  
  
Kirby: WHHEEEE!!!  
  
Link: YEAHHH! Where's almost there! (drinks some milk)  
  
Young Link: HEY! That's MINE!!  
  
Link: OO? WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Young Link: A younger version of you.  
  
Link: -_______________________-  
  
Zelda: PICTURE TIME! (All do showoff move)  
  
-boat tips downward-  
  
Young Link: AHHHH-Cough cough-hhhhhhhh-cough cough-STUPID-COUGH-MILK!  
  
Link: Now now, take deep breaths.  
  
Meanwhile, on boat four.  
  
Joey: (whimpers) I-I-I'm scared!  
  
Serenity: JOEY! QUIT ACTING LIKE A BABY!  
  
Joey: I'm not a baby!  
  
Mai: I wonder why I even like you.  
  
Serenity: I wonder too. Good thing I like Seto.  
  
Seto: ^____^  
  
Joey: WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT HIM?  
  
Serenity: He's smart, Kind, Brave, and he's NOT A PIG LIKE YOU JOEY!  
  
Joey: What's so bad about being a pig?  
  
Mai: SHAAADUP! SMILE!  
  
Joey: Whaaa-*SNAP*tt? OH MY RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ra: (looks rather disgusted) I am not your Ra. Geez. Being a god is hard work. (disappears into clouds again.)  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Seto: -blink- huh?  
  
Mai: I FORGOT TO POSE!  
  
Guys in the crowd: Look at that chick over there! (looking at Mai)  
  
Mai: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU CREEPS!  
  
Guys in the crowd: You were a bit loud on that.  
  
Mai: I SWEAR! LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OF YOU!  
  
Guys in crowd: HOLY SHIT SHE'S VIOLENT!  
  
Joey: NO ONE LOOKS OR TALKS ABOUT MY GIRL LIKE THAT! (brandishing a mallet)  
  
Guys in crowd: HOLY SHIT! SO IS HER BOYFRIEND! (runs away)  
  
Narrator: MEANWHILE, (yet again) on boat.whachamacallit! Whatsits! What's THE NUMBER OF THE FREAKING BOAT?  
  
Conzie: 5.  
  
Narrator: Oh yes, let's try that again. MEANWHILE, (yet again) on boat 5.  
  
Conzie: I need to get a better Narrator.  
  
Narrator: SHAADUP! (Hits Conzie)  
  
Conzie: YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
Narrator: B-b-but I have 10 kids at home!  
  
Conzie: KIRBY!!! LINKK!!  
  
Kirby/Link: Yes?  
  
Conzie: Get him out of here.  
  
Kirby: Ok!  
  
Conzie: On the count of three.  
  
Zelda: 1..2..3!!  
  
Kirby: (becomes a rock)  
  
Link: (Poke)  
  
Narrator: AIIEEEEEE!!! TEAAM PEEGGGYYY WEEGGGGIIIIE BLLLLLASSSSSTTTSS OFFFFFF AGAINNN!!  
  
Everyone: PEGGY? (eats 200 bottles of aspirin)  
  
Conzie: I am Very sorry about the interruption . had No clue that was peggie weeggie. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
On boat five, 4 people were seated. Abe, Conzie, Joan, Koko.  
  
Conzie: Gee.I wonder how our Yami's went.  
  
Koko: I DON'T HAVE YAMI! Wahhh**  
  
Joan: That's just because we have evil sides.  
  
Abe: HEY!  
  
Conzie: haha.lol.good point.  
  
Koko: Oh look..pose!  
  
(all pose for the camera)  
  
Conzie: WHEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Abe: She's on chocolate again.  
  
Conzie: Ok.I've found a new narrator!  
  
Legolas: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT! I WON'T! I REFUSE!  
  
Conzie: PWEEESE? (sad puppy eye look)  
  
Legolas: NOPE! Just untie me will you? I have a world to save!  
  
Mokuba: lemme do the puppy eye look. PWWWEWWWEEEESEEE? (sad puppy eye look)  
  
Legolas/Seto: (wince)  
  
Legolas: UNTIE MEEE!  
  
Mokuba: PREETYYY PWEEESE? (even sadder puppy eye look)  
  
Seto: (wince wince)  
  
Legolas: FINE! I'LL DO IT! ANYTHING BUT THAT LITTLE BOY'S PUPPY EYE LOOK! MEANWHILE ON BOAT SIX!! NOW UNTIE MEEEEEEE!!  
  
Conzie: Fine! (unties legolas)  
  
Legolas: I'mmmmmm FWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Everyone: (eats aspirin)  
  
Legolas: (runs off to jump for joy)  
  
Aragon: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?  
  
Legolas: (wince) them!  
  
Gimli: C'mon! LET'S GO!  
  
Everyone: (eats more aspirin)  
  
On boat six.  
  
Yugi: WHHHHEEEEE!! (sitting with Mokuba in the front, because Yami ditched him for Isis.c'mon! You people know Yami likes Isis! *wink wink*)  
  
Mokuba: YEEEHAWWW  
  
Yami: Isis.I love you.  
  
Isis: I love you too Yami.  
  
Yami and Isis give each other a kiss on the lips, just as the photo snaps. (yugi does a peace sign, Mokuba does bunny ears)  
  
Yugi: HEY!  
  
Yami and Isis: Uh oh.  
  
(SPLASH)  
  
Mokuba and Yugi: WHEEEEE!!  
  
*SNAP*  
  
mokuba/Yugi/Yami/isis: ARRAGH! STUPID PHOTOS!  
  
And so they all finally got off the ride.  
  
Marik: HOLY SHIT! LOOK MALIK!  
  
Malik: OO.OMG!  
  
Isis: A word of it from you two, and the rod is Yami's.  
  
Marik: *zip*  
  
Looking at their photos.they bought one of each, as a reminder, or something that could be used as blackmail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Conzie: Getting evil are we.  
  
Malik: Nope!  
  
Koko: Conzie! It's time to go bash Téa and Tristan!  
  
Kirby: YeaH! (does a practice swing with mallet)  
  
Abe: Let's Go!  
  
Joan: CCHARRRGE!!  
  
Link/Young Link: (Poke)  
  
Zelda: (does magic)  
  
Kirby: (mallet and stone)  
  
Cast: AATTTACKKKKKKK!  
  
Téa/Tristan: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Bird: Tweeet! Twwett! Chirp! Twweet! (Wow that was a long chapter!)  
  
Dark Magician: (loads bazooka)  
  
Bird: Twwet Twwet! (Please Read + Review!)  
  
Dark Magician: (Aims)  
  
Bird: Chirp Chirp! (Have good day!)  
  
Dark Magician: (FIRES!)  
  
Bird: OO! TWWETTT! Tweweet Tweet! (AHHHH! YOU PEOPLE AND MONSTERS ARE VIOLENT!)   
  
Dark Magician: DARN!  
  
Conzie: COME BACK HERE AND KILL TéA AND TRISTAN!  
  
Dark Magician: Okk.(starts beating the crap out of them)  
  
Conzie: See you next time! (runs off to kill Téa Tristan) 


	5. Yami goes violent?

Theme Park Madness-Chapter 5  
  
Conzie: (Snore)  
  
Kirby: (WHACK)  
  
Conzie: Ok! Ok! In a couple of minutes Kirby!  
  
Joan: Koko!  
  
Koko: what? (trying to look innocent)  
  
Joan: You didn't put sleeping powder did you? (Umm.it appears in crystalvoice's story.um...Koko's.)  
  
Koko: No! I didn't! (still trying to look innocent.)  
  
Conzie: (Snore)  
  
Kirby: (WHACK!)  
  
Conzie: Yeah you.did.(doses off again)   
  
Kirby: (WHACK WHACK!!)  
  
Conzie: Just.you wait till I.  
  
Kirby: (WHACK)  
  
Conzie: Get.up..I'll..  
  
Kirby: (WHACK)  
  
Conzie: Kill you!!  
  
Abe/Joan: -____________________________-|||  
  
Yami Conzie: KOKO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AIBOU! I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Koko: Ehh? I thought you were asleep!  
  
Yami Conzie: (WHACK!) THAT'S MY AIBOU!! (Whacks koko again)  
  
Joan: (sprinkles everything-go-back-to-normal powder on Conzie)  
  
Conzie: KOKO! HOW DARE YOU!!! (runs off after her Yami to kill Koko)  
  
Koko: ARRARGH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Abe: Hey, let's ignore them for now.  
  
Joan: The show must go on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas: I TOLD YOU! I REFUSE TO SAY IT!  
  
Abe: But you are the Narrator!  
  
Legolas: I REFUSE!  
  
Link: (Poke)  
  
Legolas: Owwie.  
  
Joan: MOKUBAA!!  
  
Mokuba: How can I be of service?  
  
Abe: Puppy eye look!  
  
Mokuba: Okkiee! (Sad puppy eye look)  
  
Legolas: (Wince)  
  
Mokuba: (even sadder puppy eye look)  
  
Legolas: CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Abe: (WHACK) THAT'S NOT IT! READ! (shoves script into his face)  
  
Legolas: Umm.How did the chicken cross the road?  
  
Yami Abe: YOU IDIOT! (Takes out mallet)  
  
Legolas: OK! OK! What does it say?  
  
Yami Joan: After the ride, they decided on going on the Revolution.  
  
Legolas: Aftertheride,theydecidedongoingontheRevolution!! NOW UNTIEEE MEEE!!  
  
Conzie: Tsk Tsk.what a stubborn thing. Guess I'll make aragon our narrator.  
  
Aragon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
  
Everyone: AWW SHADDUP!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Malik: YESSSS!!  
  
Marik: LOOKIE! IT'S ELMO!  
  
Both of them start running off to find Stuffed Elmos.  
  
Isis: (Holding them back) I now hereby announce that your rod is now-  
  
Marik: (becomes civilized) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Malik: It-it-IT WAS HER! (pointing at Koko)  
  
Koko: What did I do? (totally innocent)  
  
Marik: THAT RA CURSED POWDER OF YOURS!  
  
Ra: I didn't curse anything.  
  
Abe: THIS ISN'T YOUR CUE!! (takes out mallet and hits Ra)  
  
Ra: x_________X  
  
Koko: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS THEM! (points at Kirby, Link, Young Link, Zelda)  
  
Kirby/Link/Young Link/Zelda: WE'RE INNOCENT!  
  
Yami Conzie: OH! JUST SHUT UP! BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
Conzie: HEY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR SOUL ROOM! GGEEEZ! Back to the story.  
  
And so, after waiting for 30 minutes, they got to the front of the line.  
  
Worker: I'm sorry, but those young boys are too short to ride this.  
  
Everyone: HOW DARE YOU! (Takes out mallet)  
  
Mokuba: TAKE THIS!  
  
YUGI: TAKE THAT!  
  
Yami: TAKE THE BAZOOKA! (blasts off Worker's Head)  
  
Mokuba/Yugi/Yami: MWAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA***  
  
Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/Koko/Abe/Joan/Yam i Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: OO.Uhh.Yami? That was.  
  
Yami: That was???  
  
Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/Koko/Abe/Joan/Yam i Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: Violent.  
  
Yami: I.Thought a bazooka.was a mallet.  
  
Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/Koko/Abe/Joan/Yam i Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/RA/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: A MALLET?  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Rest of the workers: OMG! WHAT THE HELL ON EARTH DID YOU DO LITTLE KID?  
  
Yami: (really pissed now) I'M NOT A LITTLE KID RA DAMNIT!! I'M A 5000 YEAR OLD PHAROAH!  
  
All of the Yamis, including Yami Conzie, Yami Joan, Yami abe: FOOLISH MORTALS!!!!  
  
Ra: You want me to damn them to where?  
  
Yami: THE SHADOW REALM!!  
  
Ra: Okiee!! (damns them to the shadown realm)  
  
Conzie: EVERYBODY ON!  
  
Tristan: Shitt! I Don't have a seat!!  
  
Conzie: GO SIT ON TéA'S LAP!  
  
Tristan: I DON'T WANNA!!  
  
Koko: (snaps fingers) NOW YOU ARE! LET'S GO!  
  
Tristan: (sitting on téa's lap)  
  
Téa: (squooshed) gerroff me!  
  
Seto: He cant! The bars are down.  
  
Téa: He's Suffocating me!  
  
Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/Koko/Abe/Joan/Yam i Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra//Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: Too bad!  
  
Tristan: WAHHHHH**  
  
Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/Koko/Abe/Joan/Yam i Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH** Aren't we evil.?  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Look! The platform.it's going.DOOOWWWNNN!  
  
Bakura: otherwise, we'll be crushed and dead.  
  
Mokuba: Ohh.  
  
Serenity: Wheeee!!!  
  
Mai: Joey!!!!  
  
Joey: ^____^ Yeah??  
  
Mai: I'm SCARED!!  
  
Joey: You're scared of this, but not that log ride?  
  
Mai: Y-Y-Yeah!!  
  
Joey: AiYOH!!!  
  
Seto: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Mai: Look! What great view!  
  
Serenity: I thought you were scared!  
  
Mai: Not ANYMORE! WHEEEEEEEe!!!  
  
Joey: uhhhh.  
  
Tristan: OOF! THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE!  
  
Yami/Yugi/Mokuba/Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/ Koko/Abe/Joan/Yami Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: TOO BAD! MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*! WHEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Rest of people: what the hell?  
  
Child: Mommy! Those people are so weird!  
  
Mommy: It's not nice to say things like that.  
  
Yami/Yugi/Mokuba/Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/ Koko/Abe/Joan/Yami Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: (currently Téa/Tristan can't talk.smooshed.): WE HEARD THAT! FOOLISH CHILD!!  
  
Child: Mommy! (starts crying)  
  
Mommy: You people should learn how to r-  
  
Link: (poke) you're not important in this story!  
  
Mommy: AIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!! (ding)  
  
Child: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!* (cries really loud)  
  
Yami/Yugi/Mokuba/Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/ Koko/Abe/Joan/Yami Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: AHHHHH! SHUT UP!  
  
Child: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!* (continues crying)  
  
Young Link: (Poke)  
  
Child( AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! * (ding)  
  
Seto: I need an aspirin.  
  
Yami/Yugi/Mokuba/Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/Koko/ Abe/Joan/Yami Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: MEE TOOOOO!  
  
Seto: (throws bottles of aspirin in the air.)  
  
Rest of the customers: insane game cube people, multi-haired people, LOTR people, and PEOPLE.  
  
Yami/Yugi/Mokuba/Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/ Koko/Abe/Joan/Yami Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: (death glare) Whaddya say?  
  
Rest of the customers: N-N-Nothing!!  
  
Yami/Yugi/Mokuba/Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik/Seto/Serenity/Joey/Mai/Isis/Conzie/ Koko/Abe/Joan/Yami Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan/Kirby/Link/Zelda/Young Link/Ra/Téa/Tristan/Legolas/Aragon/Gimli: GOOD!  
  
Kid: but you guys said that they were insane!!  
  
Yami: (taking out bazookas and the rest are taking out mallets, and bows and arrows and sniper rifles.etc.) SAY THAT AGAIN?  
  
Kid: I didn't say anything!  
  
Yami: GOOD!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Conzie: Gee.aren't we evil!  
  
Koko: You're always evil!  
  
Conzie: AM NOT!  
  
Koko: AM TOO!  
  
Conzie: AM NOT!  
  
Koko: AM TOO!  
  
Abe: Uhh.  
  
Joan: Uhh.  
  
Yami Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan: Uhhhh.  
  
Conzie/Koko: WHAT ARE YOU GAWKING AT! (pulls them into the fight)  
  
Abe/Joan/Yami Conzie/Yami Abe/Yami Joan: WHAADID WE DOO! (all go back to soul room.  
  
Abe/Joan: OI!  
  
Cast and Characters: Uhh.  
  
Everyone in Fight: HOW DARE YOU! (pulls them into the fight)  
  
Bird: Cheep cheep cheep! (Please read and review!)  
  
Yami: (Loading Bazooka)  
  
Bird: TWETT! (getting violent are we!)  
  
Seto: (Loading Bazooka)  
  
Bird: CHIRP! (FINE!)   
  
Yami/Seto: oO? (shoots)  
  
Bird: cheep! (have a good day!)   
  
The three of them: Owwiee.(each are burnt)  
  
Ra: (Sprinkles go-back-to-normal-powder)  
  
(all start getting in to the fight. 


	6. The Slaughter of the Big Five

Theme Park Madness-Chapter 6  
  
Conzie: I AM VERY PISSED!  
  
Seto: Why? (looking curious)  
  
Conzie: THOSE IDIOTICALLY PEOPLE!  
  
Seto: Which ones?  
  
Conzie: THE FUCKING BIG FIVE! I OUGHT-  
  
Seto: THOSE ASSHOLES! I SHOULD HA-  
  
Yami: OH YEAH! THOSE BASTARDS WHO LISTEN TO THE IDIOT BOY THAT HAS NO KNOWLEDGE LIKE OURS!  
  
Mokuba: WHY THOSE-THOSE-  
  
Joey: BRATS!  
  
Mokuba: NO! SONS OF A BITCH!  
  
Bleeep Bleep Bleep-censored-  
  
Conzie: Prepare for torture, and a LOT of swearing in this chapter (chappee rated PG-13 for swearing)  
  
Téa: NOT MEE IS IT!?  
  
Conzie: Not this chappee.giving you a little rest.  
  
Meanwhile, after they finished riding the Revolution, Seto spotted something.  
  
Seto: What did I spot!  
  
Conzie: LOOK!  
  
Seto: (reading off scrip.) YOU TRAITORS!  
  
Big Five: Ehhh?  
  
Seto: (brandishing mallet) COME BACK HERE!  
  
B5(big five): AHHHH! (WhACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK)  
  
Joey: HOW DARE YOU! (brandishes wand) CRUCIO!  
  
Koko: (BONK) THIS IS NOT HARRY POTTER!  
  
Joey: OKOK!! WHO CARES!  
  
Abe: I CHOOSE KIRBY!  
  
Joan: I CHOOSE LINK!  
  
Ash: I CHOOSE PICKACHU!  
  
The yamis: WRONG THEATER!  
  
Ash: Oops.ANYWAYS! GO PICKCHU! THUNDERBOLT THEM!  
  
Pickachu: Picka---CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
B5: AIIIEEE!!  
  
Marik: GET TO YOUR THEATER!  
  
Ash: Can't we join in the fun?  
  
Isis: (takes out Rod and waves it threatenly) GET OUT OF OUR THEATER!  
  
Ash: Ok ok!  
  
Brock: MY sweet love (Isis whacks him) Owwie.  
  
Isis: (Drags all of them in to the Theater) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA* AND STAY OUT OF OURS! (takes out a key and locks them in.) Ok.BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
Conzie: Where were we?  
  
Isis: Joan choosing Link.  
  
Conzie: Okk.  
  
Kirby: TAKE THAT!  
  
Yami: (Loading bazooka) MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH*  
  
Bakura Speaking to Marik: The Pharaoh has joined the Evil side.  
  
Yami: HEY! I'M A YAMI TOO YOU KNOW!! MQWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH* MWhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH*  
  
Serenity: Hey, Isis? Can I borrow the rod?  
  
Isis: Sure (tosses Serenity the Rod)  
  
Serenity: YO MARIK! HOW DO YOU TURN THE ROD INTO A DAGGER?  
  
Marik: Like this! (does it for her)  
  
Serenity: Thanks, (Isis, Mai, and Serenity assume the Angel Kick-ass Position. Isis has a Sniper Rifle in a hand, while mai has a Chain Whip, while Serenity has Marik's dagger)  
  
Seto/Joey/Yami: Awww.they look soo cute! (They too, assume the Angel Kick ass Position. As you can guess, Seto has Fists clenched, and a bazooka ready at use. Joey has a Ice gun, while Yami's Puzzle is glowing and he has a bazooka loaded.)  
  
Mokuba: (waving a bar of Chocolate in one hand)  
  
Yugi: (Kirby Mallets Raised)  
  
Marik and Malik, Bakura: (they plan to torture them with their singing OO uh oh.)  
  
Ryou: (plans to take all of the flamers in reviews to scorch them to death) MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH*  
  
Téa/Tristan: (will start to rave on about friendship soon)  
  
As for the Lord of the Rings, and Super Smash Bros. They will use kirby mallets, swords, mallets.and anything you can think of. ^___^ As for Joan, Koko, Conzie, Abe and our Yamis, We had decided to eat some popcorn and enjoy the show, and will occasionally bonk them silly. ^__^  
  
Seto/Joey/Yami/Serenity/Mai/Isis: PREPARE TO DIE! ANGELS KICK ASS!  
  
B5: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (start running around in circles around the park)  
  
Mokuba/Yugi: (eats 100 bars of choclate in 0.00000001 seconds) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ATTACK!!!!!! (Starts bouncing around and confusing the B5) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH*  
  
The Angels: ATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!  
  
Yami starts shooting at them furiously, and Joey is waving the ice gun at them, sticking their feet to the ground. Seto cracks his knuckles and starts to walks forwards, with his trench-coat billowing behind him. Serenity, a step behind Seto, has the dagger high up in the air, and ready kick some major ass. Mai, is waving her chain whip high in the air, ready to whip them silly. Isis, however, is aiming her Sniper rifle, threatenly, should they try to attack them.  
  
The Angels: FEAR THE WRATH OF US ANGELS!  
  
Marik: A one, A two, a one, two, three four!  
  
Marik/Bakura/Malik: I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE ARE A BIG FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM YOU TO ME! (what comes after this.? I kinda forgot.^^)  
  
Ryou: (looking really pissed and is now throwing 10 flames at once) MWAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH FEAR THE WRATH OF RYOU BAKURA!!! MWAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!!  
  
Téa: FRIENDS ARE IMPORTANT! FRIENDS ARE EVERYTHING! AS LONG AS F-  
  
Conzie: (throws a grenade) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA*  
  
Joan/Abe/Koko: (throws atomic bomb) MWHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*  
  
Conzie: (uses powers to protect everyone who's totally innocent)  
  
Seto: TRAITORS! DIE!!!!! I'm GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SILLY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH*  
  
Marik: I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME!  
  
Yami: (BANG BANG BANG BANG) MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**!  
  
B5: EEEPP! HELLLP! (tries to run away)  
  
Joey: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (takes ice gun and shoots it at their feet)  
  
B5: OO! MY FEET!  
  
Link/Young link: (poke, poke poke and shoots an occasional arrow or bomb) YAYYYYYYY!! ^^  
  
Zelda: (singes them) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA* DIE!!!  
  
Kirby: (WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Becomes stone) TAKE THIS!  
  
B5: HEELLLP! MEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: (takes one of the b5 to serve as a punching bag) OHHH!H THIS IS FUNNN! WHEEEEE!! (Starts beating that guy up really bad.  
  
Mai: (sees that one of the guys broke free of the ice) OH NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE ESCAPEES MAI VALENTINE! (using chain as a rodeo) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*  
  
One of the B 5: OWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEE! (trips and falls)  
  
Mokuba: DUCKIE IS SO MUCH BETTER! DUCKIEEE! ATTTTTTACK! (starts hitting them viciously with duckies)  
  
Yugi: WHEEE!! (bounces around so fast that it drives them silly.  
  
Ryou: MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA*  
  
Mai: OH NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! (Stares at a chipped polish) DIEEEE!!! (starts beating them viciously with whip)  
  
Serenity: HA! DARE DEFY ME! (takes dagger and kills number one) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA! KIRBY!!  
  
Kirby: GOTCHA! (flies over and becomes stone) WHAM  
  
#1 of B5: (dead body flops uselessly) *ding*  
  
Tristan: THINK OF US AND WE'LL BE THERE! IN YOUR HEART FOREVER! (sings terribly off tune) SPIKEY HAIR ATTACK!  
  
2#: AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *ding*  
  
Seto: (gives a punch to #3) DIEEE! (#3 faints) YOUNG LINK!!  
  
Young Link: (drinking milk) OK!!! BE RIGHT THERE! (finishes milk)  
  
#3: (gets pokes by Yong link and wakes up) AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!! NO MOMMY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!  
  
Everyone: YEAH RIGHT!!  
  
Aragon: (starts waving sword around) CHOPPED SANDWHICHED TUNA! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! YOU FREAKING SANDWHICH!  
  
Legolas: (starts shooting arrows) mwhahahHAAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! TUNA FISH MUST DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Gimli: WHO SAYS SHORT PEOPLE CAN'T DO ANYTHING! ASS HOLE!  
  
#4: DADDY!!  
  
Ra: LINK!!  
  
Link: (rearranges hair) ok! (POKE)  
  
#4: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *DING*  
  
#5: Don't Hurt ME! I'm innocent!  
  
Everyone: YEAH RIGHT! ON THE COUNT OF THREE!  
  
Zelda: ONE!  
  
LOTR characters: TWO!  
  
Everyone: THREEE!!!! ATTTTTTACKK! DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE SANDWICH, TUNA FISH, HAMBURGER, MOTHER F**KER! SON OF A BASTARD AND BI*CH! -BLEEP BLEEEP BLEEP-  
  
#5: nooo!!! HELLP!  
  
Zelda: GIRRL POWER!!!!!!  
  
Girls: (poke singe, stab, whip, uhh.anything else) MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH*  
  
Boys: GUYYY BOWER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (shoots beats up blah blah blah) MWAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA*  
  
#5: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *ding*  
  
Everyone: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH*! FEAR US! FOOLISH MORTALS! -takes a breath- MWAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!!  
  
Worker: you guys.t-t-that was violent.  
  
Ryou: (Stills has flames) MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA* WHO'S NEXT? I WILL PERSONALLY THROW FLAMES! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA*! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (throws flames to where the B5 is)  
  
Bakura: Wow that was far.I'm so proud of you!  
  
Ryou: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* FEAR RYOU BAKURA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA*  
  
Conzie: Ok, I'd better end the story for today. You guys are getting a little out of hand.  
  
Abe: A LITTLE?  
  
Conzie: Ok! OK! A LOT! HAPPY?  
  
Joan: A LOT?!  
  
Conzie: OK OK! I WENT OVERBOARD!!!! GEEZ!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Seto: That was fun!  
  
B5: IS NOT!  
  
EVEryone: SAY THAT AGAIN!?  
  
B5: N-n-nothing!  
  
Everyone': GOOD! (death glare)  
  
B5: (gulp) eep! HelP!  
  
Angels: ANGELS KICK BUTT!! SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU DIE!!  
  
B5: uhhh.hi?  
  
Angels: SAY THAT AGAIN!  
  
B5: hi.  
  
Angels: (beat them up) You are lucky. Angels usually use guns. GO AWAY!  
  
B5: EEP! OO! OK! OK!  
  
Bird: (peck) SHOO~ GO! AAWAY!!!  
  
B5: AIEEEE! (runs with a bird at their heels)  
  
Conzie: Please read an review!! I'm sorry to those who thought this chapter was gory..^^  
  
Everyone: ^^ (hides weapons again)  
  
Koko: And read my story! (crystalvoice)  
  
Conzie: And have a good day!  
  
Everyone: (takes out weapons and gets everyone into big cloud dust fight) 


	7. Supreme EEEEK?

Theme Park Madness-Chapter 7  
  
Marik: YOU @^@^%&%&@* PHARAOH!  
  
Yami: HOW DARE YOU! @$^&^%&@%$!!  
  
Isis: MARIK! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! @#^$$$!$#^^!!  
  
Abe: (tugs at Yami Abe's Shirt) Translation Please!  
  
Yami Abe: Uhh.e hem.what makes you think that I understand it?  
  
Bakura: Oh dear.  
  
Ryou: Someone remind to ask him to teach me Egyptian.  
  
Seto: Oh no.here they go again.(sighs) Mokuba, it's a good thing you don't understand Egyptian.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! What did they say?  
  
Seto: NOT TELLING YOU! It's not good for your human ears!  
  
Mokuba: My HUMAN EARS!?  
  
Seto: Yes! Your human ears.  
  
Yami: YOU @$#^@^#$&$@^!!  
  
Malik: PLEASE STOP!  
  
Marik: YOU $#@^#@$&&&&^*#!$^!!  
  
Abe: Pweese!?  
  
Yami Abe: NO! That's FINAL!  
  
Joan and Conzie start begging their Yamis.  
  
Yami Joan and Yami Conzie: NO! It's terrible!  
  
Serenity/Isis: SHUT UP!!  
  
Everyone: (blink blink)  
  
Serenity: ok, MARIK? YAMI?  
  
Marik/Yami: (blink blink)  
  
Isis: OHHH! YAMI! Your so cute!!  
  
Serenity: (WHACK!) THAT'S NOT IT!  
  
Isis: Owwiee.but he is!  
  
Yami: (blushes deep red)  
  
Marik: Why does Yami get all the attention!?  
  
Isis: BECAUSE HE'S IMPORTANT AND YOUR NOT!  
  
Mai: OK! WE GET THE PICTURE NOW! SHUT UP MARIK!  
  
Isis: Thank you.  
  
Serenity: Back to the Picture. Ok.the Yamis WON'T translate it for us. We don't need to hear it.  
  
The Yamis: IT'S TERRIBLE!! HOW COULD THEY SAY SUCH THINGS! EGYPTIANS DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF! ESPECIALLY PHARAOH!!   
  
Yami: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!   
  
Everyone: oO??  
  
Yugi: Uhh.you just technically called him pharaoh.so he goes sugar high.because when someone calls him pharaoh, he goes. Yeah.  
  
Yami: YYYYYYAAAAAAYYY!!!  
  
Marik: I wonder how he ruled the country.  
  
Yugi: he doesn't go on sugar high. IT'S YOU THAT MAKES HIM GO SUGAR HIGH! YOU AND BAKURA!  
  
Marik: OI!  
  
Bakura: HEY!  
  
Isis: (whacks them with frying pan of doom x3000.)  
  
Yami: EEP! I hate it when I do that.  
  
Conzie: ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY! WE'VE WASTED TO MUCH TIME!  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Gilmi/Aragon/Legolas: WE WON'T DO IT! WE WON'T! WE REFUSE!  
  
Kirby: (floating)  
  
Gimli: On a second thought I will.CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH!!  
  
Kirby: (sets feet on ground) Thank You.  
  
Aragon/Legolas: WE WILL NEVE-  
  
Seto: (whack) TAKE THAT!  
  
Legolas/Aragon: (unconcious)  
  
Conzie: Someone reviewed (I won't name people) and told me I was getting to violent. I promise I won't do that again, unless it's Téa.I'm so sorry!  
  
Seto: On with the bashing-uhh-I mean story.!! ^^  
  
#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Mai: Eep! My poor nails! Good thing I brought my nail polish! ^^  
  
Seto: (Eats 18 bottles of aspirin before he gets trampled by everyone) OO!!  
  
Everyone: (tramples on Seto) GIMMIE ASPIRIN!  
  
Mai: Was it something I said?  
  
Everyone: (faints)  
  
Mai: (whacks everyone) GET UP!  
  
Everyone: Owwie.  
  
Isis: So! Where do we go next?  
  
Yami: How about Supreme Scream?  
  
Seto: EEP! OO! I have a fear of heights!!  
  
Everyone: -_____________-  
  
Joey: You freaking giant! You're so tall!  
  
Seto: Soo?  
  
Joey: And you're freaking scared? Oh Gee.Beanstalk.  
  
Seto: MU-I mean Joey! OH RA DAMNIT! FELINE!  
  
Joey: WHAT?  
  
Seto: YOU CALLED ME BEANSTALK YOU FELINE! (Not noticing that he's on the ride, and the seatbelt is down)  
  
Joey: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Seto: ehh? (Looks) EEP! OO!  
  
Serenity: Oh, calm down, it's fun!  
  
Seto: OO.F-F-Fun??  
  
Serenity: They have such a good view!  
  
Seto: OO.uhh.eep?  
  
Serenity: Oh, please! Look! We're going up!  
  
Seto: (--) I'm closing my eyes.tell me when we're on the ground, safe.Eep.this is freaky.  
  
Everyone: Aiyoh.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other seats.  
  
Malik: Hey Marik, are you sure you're ok?  
  
Marik: (gulp) I think.(inside: AGGHH! IT'S SO FREAKING HIGH!)  
  
And they reached the top.  
  
Seto: EEP! We're going to be stuck here forever! (opens his eyes) OO!!! EEEEEPPPPP!!  
  
Serenity: oh.just ccccaaaaaaaaaallllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmm dooooowwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnn!!!  
  
Seto: OO!!! Eeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!!  
  
Everyone: WHEEEEE!!  
  
On other seats.  
  
Malik: Marik? Are you sure? (high up in the air)  
  
Marik: I'm SO NOT FREAKING OK NOW! DEAR RA! HELPP MEE!!!  
  
Malik: _____ ______ It's fun.(goes down) WHEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Marik: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!  
  
Seto: Are we safe now?? (eyes closed)  
  
Serenity: Silly! Of course we are! There haven't been any accidents!  
  
Seto: (Opens eyes) Whew.I lived! I LIVED! (dances)  
  
Tristan: I thought I'd never see the day Seto dances.  
  
Seto: OI! (hits him on the head) DON'T CALL ME SETO!  
  
Serenity: What about me?  
  
Seto: You're fine! ^^!  
  
Serenity: ^^! (sneaks him a kiss while joey isn't looking)  
  
Seto: (blushes)  
  
Serenity: ^^!  
  
Meanwhile, in the back, something goes wrong with Supreme Scream and the people are stuck in the middle of the ride.  
  
Seto: No.accidents?  
  
Serenity: oO? I take that back!  
  
Seto: Good thing we weren't on there.  
  
Serenity: I would agree.  
  
Mai: Cut the talk!  
  
Joey: What do we do next?  
  
Mokuba: (pointing at laser tag) ^^!!  
  
Conzie: Cool! (goes and pays for everyone)  
  
Joan: Let's go!  
  
Pegasus: Oh! Heelloo! My sweeeeeet friends!  
  
Everyone: OO!!!! EEP!! SOMEONE! HELPP??  
  
Worker: I'm not touching him!  
  
Koko: (sprinkles disappearing powder)  
  
Worker: How do you do that?  
  
Koko: Secret! ^^!  
  
Worker: PWEESE?  
  
Abe: Oh shut up!  
  
Worker: Wwahhhh*!  
  
Yami Abe: You did it again.  
  
Yami Conzie: I'm FWEEE! FREEE!!!! YAY!!  
  
Conzie: STUPID YAMI! GET BACK INTO YOUR SOUL ROOM!  
  
Yami: *about to cry*  
  
Isis: (hammer above)  
  
Conzie: NOT YOU! MY YAMI!  
  
Yami: Ohhh.^^  
  
Isis: Good.  
  
Conzie: *continues to yell at Yami Conzie* GO BACK TO YOUR SOUL ROOM!  
  
Yami Conzie: *pouts* Please???  
  
Conzie: NO!  
  
Yami Conzie: PWEESE!!  
  
Conzie: NO!  
  
Yami Conzie: FEAR US EGYPTIANS!!  
  
Conzie: (pushes Yami Conzie)  
  
Yami Conzie: FINE!  
  
Joan: Uhh.Conz?  
  
Conzie: Yeah?  
  
Joan: Let's go in.just let your Yami come out.c'mon! It'll be fun!!  
  
Conzie: Oh yeah.//YAMI! COME BACK OUT!//  
  
Yami Conzie: //NO!//  
  
Conzie: *shakes item furiously* I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!  
  
Yami Conzie: OUCH! (tumbles out of item)  
  
Conzie: Let's Play! ^___________________________^  
  
Yami Conzie: DAMN! She's on sugar again.  
  
Joan: Why?  
  
Conzie: Too bored.  
  
Abe: ___________ __________ Right.Kirby? Let's GO!  
  
Kirby: (takes out gun) OKiIEE!   
  
And so they all entered the room, and started playing.  
  
Seto: (shoots Téa and Tristan) MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH*  
  
Joey: KAIBA! YOU MOVE TOO MUCH!  
  
Seto: Too bad!!!! (sticks out tongue) HAHA!  
  
Joey: (hits.PEGASUS?) ARGHH! IT'S PEGGY!  
  
Everyone: Peggy.EEEEP!!!!! OO!!  
  
Peggy: HELLO!  
  
Everyone: HELLP!!!  
  
Worker: Ehh? Is there something wrong?  
  
Ryou: HIM!  
  
Worker: (Dissapears)  
  
Ryou: DAMNIT! (walks up to peggy and kicks him out)  
  
Bakura: (^^)!! I'm so proud of him!  
  
Ryou (Wipes germs on wall) Arragh.  
  
The game continues.  
  
Isis: GOTCHA! YOU IDIOT BROTHER!  
  
Marik: EEP! OO!!  
  
And so after 10 minutes.the game ends.  
  
Yugi: SHIT! It's 7!  
  
Joey: SHITT! Where's dinner?  
  
Serenity: Pig Brother! Brother PIG!  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
Everyone: (sighs)  
  
Mai: OH GOD! Let's go! I got this horrible sunburn! I gotta go do with it!  
  
Mokuba: To where?  
  
Mai: Hotel.It's 7! We've been on pratically on every ride!  
  
Joey: Right!  
  
All start storming to the hotel.  
  
Door Man: Welcome to the grand hyatt.  
  
Seto: Isn't that in taiwan?  
  
Conzie: OH SHUT IT! I live in Taiwan ok!? Geez?  
  
Seto: _ _ Okk...  
  
And so after they checked in, they went to their rooms.Seto/Serenity/Mokuba and Yami/Isis/Yugi and Marik/Malik/Bakura/Ryou and Téa/Tristan/and.PEGGY? And Mai/Joey. LOTR chacters, and the Super Smash Bro Characters, and Koko, Conzie, Joan, Abe and our Yamis in the presidential palace. ^^  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&  
  
Seto/Serenity: (Blush Blush)  
  
Mokuba: You two make a good couple!  
  
Joey: HOW DARE YOU! (whacks Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba: WAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Seto: FELINE! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!  
  
Serenity: (waving Joey's red eyes in the air) Joey~   
  
Joey: EEP! OO! SOWWRRY!  
  
Mokuba: (gets a major huge mallet) HIYA! (Joey becomes flat)  
  
Joey: Eep.  
  
Serenity: Gee! What a cool mat! ^^!   
  
Seto: (sarcastically) Oh gee! It's dirty! Lets it send it to the wash!  
  
Joey: meep! Help?  
  
Seto: Room service? Yes.um.please take this to the wash?  
  
Maid: OH GEE! THIS MAT IS HEAVY!  
  
Joey: (thinking) OI!  
  
Conzie: WE do not, want to through how Joey suffered through the wash.  
  
Joey: EEP! STUPID DETERGENT! BLECK! Tastes horrible!  
  
Maid: EEP? OO! IT TALKS!!  
  
Joey: (completely soaked and is getting a headache)  
  
Maid: (shakes out Joey and Joey person again) OHHH! SUCH CUTE GUY!  
  
Joey: EEP! I HAVE GIRLFRIEND STAY AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Maid: (takes off mask and reveals.PEGGY?) COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Joey: EEEEEEEEEP!! (runs for dear life)  
  
Conzie: END! THE END! CUT THE THING!!  
  
Joey: (looking behind him) HEEELPPP!!!  
  
Conzie: END THE FACKING TAPE!  
  
-blackout- 


	8. The Hotel

Theme Park Madneess-Chapter 8  
  
Conzie: EEP! Where were we?  
  
Joan: Don't you know?  
  
Conzie: So I dosed off!  
  
Abe: AIYOH!  
  
Yami Conzie: Stupid Aibou.  
  
Conzie: WhAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Yami Conzie: Stupid Aibou.  
  
Conzie: (takes a mallet and hits yami) GRRR.PATHETIC YAMI!  
  
Yami: Sniff.  
  
Isis: You meant your Yami Right?  
  
Conzie: Yes, I do.  
  
Yami: ^^!  
  
Conzie: Let's Begin.Disclaimer.EH HEM.  
  
Frodo: Why have you got them tied up?  
  
Conzie: Because they won't do the freaking Disclaimer! (frowns)  
  
Frodo: I see.but we've got to go to Mount Doom!  
  
Conzie: I can personally see that the ring is destroyed, IF THESE PEOPLE DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Frodo: You guys, come on! It's just a couple of words!  
  
Gimli/Legolas/Aragon: IT'S PATHETIC! WE-  
  
Conzie: Tsk Tsk! See how annoying they are? Koko? Powder!  
  
Koko: Okiiieee! (sprinkles powder)  
  
Gimli/Legolas/Aragon: CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS!!!  
  
Conzie: OH RA! WhAT POWDER DID YOU SPRINKLE?  
  
Koko: (reads label) I love disclaimers powder!  
  
Gimli/Legolas/Aragon: CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCL-  
  
Conzie: SOME ONE HELP!  
  
Koko: Can't.find.powder! CAN'T FIND POWDER!  
  
Conzie: ON WITH The FREAKING TUNA FISH SANDWICH (where did that come from) STORY!  
  
^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&  
  
Conzie: CUT! Where were we?  
  
Abe: (reading through Script) Uhh.hotelish thing.umm.Joey becoming.uh mat.and getting just about molested by peggy weggie.  
  
Joey: THE HORROR! OO!!  
  
Conzie: Oh right.ACTION!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Mai: Oh god.just look at it! I'm turning black!  
  
Guys: ---------------___________________________------------------|||  
  
Serenity: C'mon Seto! We're on level 34!!  
  
Seto: I hate heights, I hate heights.OH GOD DAMNIT KOKO!  
  
Koko: (busy talking with Joan) WHAT?  
  
Seto: Have you got Not afraid of Heights powder?  
  
Koko: hmmm.(checks through suitcase) yep! ^_^!!  
  
Seto: (snatch) Can I borrow it?  
  
Koko: -____-.go ahead. It's not like We're afraid of heights!!  
  
Conzie: Eep.  
  
Koko: Conz?  
  
Conzie: I forgot to tell you.  
  
Joan: Oh brother.  
  
Abe: WHAT?  
  
Joan: not you.  
  
Abe: But I'm the only brother you've got!  
  
Joan: Never mind.  
  
Conzie: But.O WELLZ! I can live with it.!  
  
Koko: Uhh.  
  
Seto: Ok.room 3459.here it is~ (Opens door and lunges in Serenity, mokuba and his suitcases.)  
  
Serenity: ^^~!  
  
Mai: Gee.I wish you were a little more like Kaiba.  
  
Joey: WHY?  
  
Mai: (carrying 5 suitcases) BECAUSE HE'S MUCH MORE LIKE A GENTLEMAN!  
  
Joey: (grumbling) He's not gentle.(now he's carrying 6 suit cases) What did you put in these?  
  
Mai: Oh never mind. (opens door) Room 3455.  
  
Joey: FINALLY!  
  
Marik: DAMN! Why do we have to room with Bakura!  
  
Bakura: HEY! What about my aibou!  
  
Malik: At least he's cool.  
  
Bakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Ryou: OH SHUT IT BAKURA!  
  
Marik: Room 3456! GET IN DAMNIT! (ryou pushes bakura)  
  
Bakura: HEY! OWWIE! (suitcases get thrown on him)  
  
Ryou: yo! Has anyone seen my Yami?  
  
Marik: Didn't you push him in?  
  
Ryou: Yeah.  
  
Bakura: (weakly) help!  
  
Ryou: Oopzie.(yanks bakura up)  
  
Bakura: Owwie! X_X!  
  
Conzie: (Opens room 3457) Ok.Téa and Tristan? (Throws them into the room) Peggy is waiting for you! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*  
  
Kirby: You are so evil.  
  
Conzie: Yes I noticed.I'm so much more eviler than my Yami.MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH*  
  
Joan: And she just noticed.  
  
Yami: Ok! Here's our room! (opens room 3454)   
  
Isis: I'll go take a shower. DON'T YOU DARE LOOK YAMI!  
  
Yami: I never thought about it.  
  
Conzie: (pulls Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba from their rooms)  
  
All Three: OWWIE!  
  
Conzie: Dood! Yugi! Mokuba! Give your Yami and Brother.hmm.lets say.time with their girlfriends! Ryou.you are so not going to sleep with Bakura, Malik and Marik. Here's the key to room 3458.  
  
All Three: (grinning evilly) OKKIIEE!! (all somehow move luggage into room 3458 without being seen)  
  
Seto: Stupid Trench Coat! (Flings it out the window)  
  
Serenity: Laugh out loud.how many 'stupid trench coats' do you have?  
  
Seto: Like a million. I hate this stupid outfit that I have to wear.stupid Designer. I oughta get some one else.  
  
Serenity: Why don't you wear something else then? Kill the designer and like go in something more comfortable.  
  
Seto: Hmm.good idea.  
  
Serenity: Ok.anyways.I'm going to take a shower then!  
  
Seto: Aite.(takes out lap top and starts tell one of the workers to give the designer a pink slip.:))  
  
Isis: (Coming out of the shower) Yami! Your Turn!  
  
Yami: Ok! Have you seen my aibou?  
  
Isis: Oh.I saw him going out of the room.probably with the others.  
  
Yami: Good Point.O well.(walks into shower)  
  
Bakura: DAMNIT! I'M TAKING A FREAKING SHOWER FIRST!  
  
Marik: RA! I SAID I'M TAKING A SHOWER FIRST!  
  
Malik: Tell me when you're done fighting.(walks into shower room) Oh ra.  
  
Bakura: I'M TAKING A FREAKING SHOWER FIRST! DAMNIT!  
  
Marik: I SAID I'M TAKING A SHOW FIRST! RA!  
  
Malik: (singing on the top of his lungs) I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME!  
  
Bakura and Marik look at each other.  
  
Marik: MALIK!!! I TOLD YOU! I'M TAKING A FREAKING SHOWER!  
  
Malik   
  
Conzie: I TAKE THE COUCH!  
  
Joan: HEY! I TAKE THAT COUCH!  
  
Legolas/Gimli/Aragon: CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE LOVE DISCLAIMERS! CONZIE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! W-  
  
Conzie: KOKO! POWDER!!  
  
Koko: OO! (sprinkles powder) WHEW!!  
  
Legolas/Gimli/Aragon: THE HORROR! Can we go back to our mission?  
  
Conzie: I guess.(snaps finger and they disappear)  
  
Kirby: WHEEEE! (bouncing on bed) MINEE!!  
  
Zelda: Yo Kirby? Mind if I share a bed with you? Link and his younger self are taking the other bed.  
  
Kirby: NOPE! (Zelda and Kirby continue bouncing on bed) WHEEEEE!!  
  
Young Link: (drinking Milk) Yum Yum.!  
  
Link: (washing hair) LA DE TA TE DUM!!!  
  
Abe: I'll take this bed!  
  
Yami Abe: MOVE OVER!  
  
Abe: OI! (both start fighting about space)  
  
Yami Conzie: I hate soft places.and beds.I'll sleep on the floor!  
  
Yami Joan: I'll sleep on that other sofa.!  
  
Koko: MINE! (evily) MY COUCH  
  
  
  
Serenity: ^^ Cute Blue Eyes Pjs!  
  
Seto: (Turns red) Eh heh.^^  
  
They both went to bed, cuddling next to each other.^^ Let's leave them alone!  
  
(FINALLLLLY! THEY TOOK SHOWERS!)  
  
Marik: BAKURA! I AM SO GOING TO RIP YOUR PJS TOMORROW MORNING!  
  
Bakura: (Wearing I HATE MARIK PJS -______-) HAHA.!  
  
Malik: (In barney PJs).GUYS! (tries to get them to stop fighting with no avail) I'm going back to my soul room. __ __ You guys are too loud!!  
  
(Isis is already sleeping when Yami Steps out of the shower)  
  
Yami: She looks like an angel! (gets into the bed)  
  
Isis: GOTCHA! I'M NOT SLEEPING!  
  
Yami: OO!  
  
Isis: Did I scare you?  
  
Yami: You gave me a fright!  
  
Isis: Sorry! Thanks for the compliment! (hugs Yami)  
  
Yami: Uhh.No Problem! (hugs Isis back)  
  
Mokuba: Chocolate Ryou? Yugi?  
  
Both: OKIKKKIE!!   
  
Conzie: MAN! That's an overdose!  
  
All three start bouncing around: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Conzie: OH RA (eats 1000 bottles of aspirin)  
  
Meanwhile in Peggy/Tristan/Téa's Room (shudder)  
  
Peggy: Come back here Honda Boy!  
  
Tristan: GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Peggy: I just adore boys with Car names! Don't You Téa Girl!?  
  
Téa: (gagged tied up on a chair with bunnies staring at her) mERPH!  
  
And so.everyone except for those on sugar, fighting, and trying to stay away from a molester, were sleeping like angels. Hey! C'mon! What might they meet tomorrow? By the way. It's going to be one sequal after another! ^^! I like this plot. An ocasionall different one might appear!  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%%%*%*%******%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Bird: TWEET TWEET!   
  
Conzie/Seto: (Wakes up) STUPID BIRD!   
  
Bird: Chirp! (Have a good day!)  
  
Conzie/Seto: SHUT UP! *Shoots*  
  
Bird: CHIRRRP! (HELP!!!!)  
  
A flurry of feathers in the air, means.we got it!  
  
Conzie/Seto: YAYYYYY! (dances) THE BIRD IS DEAD! MwhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA*  
  
18 shoes hit Conzie/Seto: SHUT UP!  
  
Conzie/Seto: (Falls down unconcious)  
  
Yami conzie/Serenity: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEMM?? (taking out mallets and Sniper Rifles)  
  
Everyone: Nothing! (looking innocent)  
  
Yami Conze: Hmph. We'll see about that.  
  
Serenity: (kicks joey in the shin) WATCH WHAT YOU DO!  
  
Joey: OO!! OWWIEE!  
  
-blackout- 


	9. The Getting Ready To leave :

Theme Park Madness-Chapter 9   
  
Conzie: Oh gee. Stupid Shoes.  
  
Seto: (Huge bump on head) I'm dizzy.  
  
Everyone: We were like SLEEPING?  
  
Seto: Sorry?  
  
Kirby: Oh geez. (flies around)  
  
Conzie: Ok.last chapter! (WAHHHHHHH!!!)  
  
Téa: YESS!  
  
Conzie: OH shut up.  
  
Téa: FRIENDS DON'T SAY THAT! A TRUE FRIEND IS TH-  
  
A million shoes fly her way.  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
Link: ON WITH THE STORY! Leggie?  
  
Legolas: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
Conzie: EH hem.  
  
Legolas: Uhh.Conzie doesn't own Yugioh! (runs off to mt. Doom)  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Conzie: (Gets up and steps on Yami Conzie) *YAWN* (STEP)  
  
Yami Conzie: Snor-OO! OUCHIEE!!  
  
Conzie: OO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: What? OH GOD!! (flops back onto bed.)  
  
Joan: OH RA! (starts yelling and lecturing Connie)  
  
Abe: DUDE! SHUT UP!  
  
Conzie: (@@) Sniff.I got.sniff.lectured.  
  
Kirby/Young Link/Link/Koko/Joan/Yami Joan/Yami Abe/Abe: GOD! SOME ONE WAS BEING LOUD!  
  
Conzie: (points at her Yami)  
  
Yami Conzie: (points at her Aibou)  
  
Conzie: //DAMN YOU//  
  
Yami Conzie: //YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STEP ON ME!//  
  
Conzie: //SCREW YOU!//  
  
(mai is already up)  
  
Mai: (shakes head)  
  
Joey: (Still sleeping) Roast.Hambugars.Chocolate.cook.help.no.run.don't!  
  
Mai: (@@)?? WHAT?  
  
Joey: (drooling) mai.pig.ice cream..  
  
Mai: (@@)!!!?? WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!!  
  
Joey: Cookiez-HUH?  
  
Mai: It's 7:30 damnit! Get out of your 'red eyes eating food' PJS!  
  
Joey: Okkie.(sulks off to bathroom)  
  
Malik: (On the bed) *YAWN* (@@)!!  
  
Bakura and Marik are in a heap where they fell asleep last night. So tired that they couldn't fight.  
  
Malik:(@@)!!!!!! I'm going to change. I didn't see that. I didn't see that. I so didn't see that. Eep. That is freaky.  
  
Bakura: Ryooouu!! (snort) HUH? (@@) ARRAGH!  
  
Malik: Oh hell is going to rain on top of me.  
  
Marik: (--) Huh??? OH MY RA! (OMR) (@@)!  
  
Marik/Bakura: I AM SO GOING TO BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Malik: (_ _) HOSTAGE? Does that ring a bell in those thick skulls of yours?  
  
Marik/Bakura: (@@) AWW SHIT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU $$$$$@&^$%$!! (continue arguing)  
  
Malik: Oh Ra. Not this again.  
  
Serenity is wearing 'Mudd' size one jeans with a plain white halter. Seto is wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. (For a change ^^)  
  
Serenity: I never knew you owned jeans.  
  
Seto: Stupid Trench. (throws out 5 coats) ARRAGH!  
  
Trench-coats lands on tourist.  
  
Tourist: WTF IS THIS?  
  
Serenity: Uhh.I think they landed on some dude.  
  
Seto: Oopzie.Hey.wait a minute. Isn't Joey going to flip when he sees you wearing that?  
  
Serenity: O well. I'll just.hmm.threaten him with his red eyes.  
  
Seto: haha. Actually, Mokuba doesn't know that I own jeans either. Stupid trench coats!  
  
Serenity: Do you blame everything on your trench coats?  
  
Seto: Yeah.they are like SO FREAKING HEAVY!  
  
Serenity: Lol.^^!  
  
Yami: *Yawn* Did you have a good night sleep dear? (hair flops down) DAMNIT!  
  
Isis: I did? OMR? (@@) Bad hair day I guess.  
  
Yami: Happens everyday. Damnit.  
  
Isis: Gel? (hands him his gel)  
  
Yami: Thanks! (fixes hair in like 10 minutes) Ok! Done!  
  
(Eep! (@@) Shudder)  
  
Téa is still tied up to that chair, feeling really stiff. Tristan however, is tied up too. He's forced to wear funny bunny ears and a tail. Eep.shiver.  
  
Tristan: (gagged) herlp! (help)  
  
Pegasus: (hugging Tristan really tightly) We're such good friends!  
  
Tristan: ERPHAFSHLK!JL! FDKLJGSLKNPEH!! (Someone.help.me!)  
  
Conzie: (@@) FREAKY!! (runs away)  
  
Mokuba: (in blue pjs) Gee! What a cool night!  
  
Ryou: (In I AM SO GOING TO KILL BAKURA ONE DAY Pjs) (OO) I'm so not used to sugar.  
  
Yugi: (IN dark magician girl PJs) Good going buddy! You were on sugar for like 2 hours!  
  
Ryou: Felt like a century.  
  
Mokuba: Oh Chill.  
  
Ryou: Eep. Dude! It's 7:45!  
  
Mokuba: CRAP!  
  
Yugi: Did you learn that from your brother?  
  
Mokuba: Yep! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^!!  
  
Yugi: That's one hell a lot of eyes.  
  
Yugi/Ryou: HELL!  
  
Mokuba: What?  
  
Yugi/Ryou: I LEFT MY GEL IN BAKURA'S/YAMI'S ROOM! DAMNIT!  
  
Mokuba: DUDE! (Throws him a HUGE bottle of gel)  
  
Ryou: Thanks. How come you have gel?  
  
Mokuba: Do you know how hard it is to keep this hair style?  
  
Yugi: Oh dear. (Hair Flops down. Yugi starts styling hair) Do you know how hard it is to do my hair?? (does it in like 12 minutes) Eep. I hate mornings.  
  
Ryou: Actually.I do!! (stupid hair All because my my freaking yami. Hmph)  
  
All start laughing. After another 30 minutes, they were waiting in front of the car.  
  
Mokuba/Joey: (@@) HOLY SHIT!  
  
Seto/Serenity: WHAT?  
  
Mokuba: I didn't know you owned jeans and a white shirt.  
  
Seto: (sighs) do you know how much I hate trench-coats?  
  
Joey: Serenity! When did you get that ridiculous outfit?  
  
Serenity: EH HEM? (waving red eyes in the air)  
  
Joey: I take that back.  
  
%*%*%*%*%  
  
Conzie: ok! OK! Fine fine. I'll write another chapter. Sigh. I so can't write at night.  
  
Dark magician: MINE! MINE! SHE's MINE!!  
  
Yugi: MINE! MINE! MINE!! MY GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Uhhh.(blushes) Hi.  
  
Koko: IDIOTS! THIS IS CONNIE'S STORY!  
  
Dark Magician: MINE MINE MINE!  
  
Yugi: MINE MINE MINE MINE!  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Guys?  
  
Yugi and Dark Magician: Yeah? (trying to look really cute)  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Wrong room. (both follow her into the other room)  
  
Yugi: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!  
  
Dark Magician: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
Conzie: Oh dear.  
  
Kirby: Please read and review. Have a good day. 


	10. The annoying people

Theme Park Madness-Chapter 10  
  
Dark Magician: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!  
  
Yugi: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!  
  
Dark Magician: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Yugi: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Dark Magician: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Yugi: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Uhh.guys?  
  
Conzie: CUT! (the ending is at the end of the page!)  
  
Yami: Who gets her? Who gets her?  
  
Seto: The ending is at the end of the page.hmmm (scrolls down to the end of the page)  
  
Conzie: HEY! (hits Seto) STOP THAT!  
  
Seto: Sniff.  
  
!@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@!  
  
A group of people walk by.  
  
Girl #1: Oh god! Look! Isn't he cute?  
  
Girl #2: Which one? Blonde, Bleached, Gray, Multi- or Brunette?  
  
Girl #1: Duhh! The Brunette!!  
  
Girl #2: I'd go for the Multi-  
  
Girl #3: Nah.I'd Go for the Blonde.  
  
Guy #1: Hmph.  
  
Guy #2: Look at that chick over there in the white halter!  
  
Guy #1: Nahh.the blonde!  
  
Guy #3: No! The one behind that dude that has weird hair.  
  
Guy #2: C'mon! Let's go talk to them. Bait??  
  
Yami: Dear Ra. Not those kind of people again. Trying to break relationships. (hides Isis behind him.If that were possible)  
  
Seto hides Serenity behind him, and Joey Hides His Mai.  
  
Girl #1: Hi Cutie!  
  
Seto: BACK OFF. I've gotta girl who's better then you. LLINNK!!  
  
Link: (poke) What fun!  
  
Girl #1: AIEEEEEEEEEEE!! (ding)  
  
Joey: IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY GIRL.  
  
Girl #3: You have such a good sense of humor.  
  
Guy #1: Hey Baby, wanna go play?  
  
Joey/Mai: OH NO YOU DON'T! KIRRRBY!!!  
  
Kirby: (floating)  
  
Girl #3/Guy #1: Haha. Is that the be-  
  
Kirby: WHAM! Tee hee. Don't underestimate a pink cloud! ^_^  
  
Girl #3/Guy #1: AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (ding)  
  
Girl #2: (walks toward Yami. BIG MISTAKE) hey sweetie pie!  
  
Yami: (barf) YOUNG LINK!!!!  
  
Young Link: (shoots ten thousand arrows)  
  
Girl #2: MY SKIN! MY HAIR!  
  
Yami: NOW!  
  
Young Link: (jab)  
  
Girl #2: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! MY NAAAIIIIILSSSSSS!!!  
  
Yami: Oh shut up.  
  
Guy #2: (walks up to Serenity) yo Sweetie! Wanna go out on a date with me? (looking really slick)  
  
Serenity: IN YOUR DREAMS! I gotta charming boy friend right here. NOW BACK OFF ASSHOLE!!  
  
Guy #2: Oh yeah, sure.I can get you anything you want you know. My friends call me Mr. Moneybags. I got thousands.  
  
Seto: SO! I've GOT MILLIONS/BILLIONS YOU ASSHOLE! (get really pissed and kicks him)  
  
Guy #2: Is that-wince-the best-wince- You got?  
  
Seto: (just about to say something, but gets interrupted by Serenity.)  
  
Serenity: NO! (kicks him in the you-know-what with heels.wince wince) NOW BACK OFF YOU JERK!  
  
Guy #2: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!  
  
Seto: (slaps dude) SLAP That is for talking back to me, SLAP that is for trying to take my girl, SLAP that is for acting pathetic, SLAP! This is FOR YOUR STUPIDITY! ZEEELDDDDDAAA!!  
  
Zelda: (singe) AND BACK OFF!  
  
Guy #2: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (ding)  
  
Guy #3 is walking toward Isis, and he doesn't notice that Yami's Puzzle is glowing brightly and is getting his eye on top of his forehead. (freaky Yami)  
  
Guy #3: Hey Princess?  
  
Isis: Marik? Do you want your rod now?  
  
Marik: (growling) My pleasure.  
  
Isis: (throws marik his rod)  
  
Marik: (turns his rod into a dagger) STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER DAMNIT!  
  
Guy #3: Shut up you old man.  
  
Isis: (gets really pissed) YOU CAN INSULT ANYONE BUT MY FRIENDS, AND FAMILY!  
  
Guy #3: And what are you going to do about it?  
  
Yami: YOU ARE SO NOT-  
  
Isis: Yami, calm down. I'll handle this. (takes out her sniper rifle) Ok asshole. Get out of my sight within 1 minute or you die.a painful death.  
  
Marik: YOU HEARD HER! (eye is being to form on his forehead) You dOn't move within 1 minute and you'll get stabbed! PAINFULLY!  
  
Yami: (cant take it anymore) YOU BASTARD! GO BACK TO YOUR FREAKING BITCHY AND BASTARDLY FRIENDS NOW MOVE IT YOU $&$@&%$^E#$!!  
  
Isis/Marik: that was egyptian.yami.  
  
Yami: stupid tounge.NOW MOVE YOU YOU PAIN IN THE ASS TUNA FISH SANDWICH!!  
  
Guy #3: You don't think I'll listen to you do you?  
  
Isis: RRRRRRAGH!! THAT WAS WARNING. I WON'T EH?  
  
Marik: (advancing on him) You can just ask my Aibou. I never Joke in serious situations.  
  
Malik: (Nodding head, has machine guns loaded now)  
  
Mokuba: NO ONE WILL LIVE A GOOD LIFE AFTER ANGERING US YOU GEEK!!  
  
Guy #3: (@@)! (can't move cause koko froze his feet to the ground)  
  
Koko: MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
  
Yugi: NO ONE.AND I MEAN NO ONE CROSSES MY YAMI WITHOUT FEELING PAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!  
  
Guy #3: YEAH RIGHT!  
  
Bakura: (fists clenched) WHY YOU LIT-  
  
Ryou: (bazooka in hand, looking really malicious) Ok, so you want to feel pain. Pain eh.I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN! BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: (holds guy #3s arms)  
  
Ryou: TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT! TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT! BAKURA! YOUR TURN!  
  
Bakura: (Starts throwing flames.) AND TAKE THIS AND THAT! AND THIS AND THAT!!  
  
Peggy: Ohh! HELLO CUTIEEE!!  
  
Guy #3: (@@) Help! (Starts running away)  
  
Isis: (starts shooting viciously) GOOD BYE! ASSHOLE!  
  
We see peggy chasing him down the road. ^_^  
  
Joey: (pokes head out of limo one) RYOU! BAKURA! Hurry up!!  
  
Ryou: ^____^ Coming!! (drags Bakura)  
  
Malik: MARIK! We're going to miss barney! (runs off to limo two)  
  
Isis: (follows them to Limo Two with Yugi/Yami/Mokuba)  
  
As for the rest of us, we are on limo 3 partying with goodies, like chocolate, cider.yeah.you know what I mean.  
  
The End!!  
  
%^#^#&#&#%  
  
Conzie: The end of a story! Wahhh~ (still I would like you guys to review ^_^ thank you!)  
  
Seto: WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Conzie: What do you mean what happened?  
  
Seto: The Yugi and Dark magician Girl thing!!  
  
Conzie: Oh right.  
  
Yugi: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Dark Magician: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Yugi: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Dark Magician: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Seto: We've heard that part!!  
  
Conzie: Oh right.  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Uhhh.guys.um.have..you met my boyfriend uhh.Chaos?  
  
Yugi/Dark magician: WHAT?  
  
Chaos: ^_________________________________________^! I'm so lucky!  
  
Dark Magician: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! (gets really angry)  
  
Chaos: ^___^! Sorry! But she's so cute!  
  
Yugi: Sniff.And I thought she was my girl friend!  
  
Yami: Dark Magician? Yugi? There's more than one dark magician girl you know.  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Joan: I SUMMON TWO DARK MAGICIAN GIRLS!!! ^^!  
  
Kirby: Then they don't have to fight now.  
  
Abe: MINE!  
  
Koko: MINE MINE!  
  
Abe: MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Koko: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Abe: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Koko: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Joan: You forgot those two.  
  
Conzie: (starts yelling) I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS! ABE GETS THE PINK ONE AND KOKO GETS THE BLUE ONE! GEEZ!  
  
Kirby: But I'm half Pink half Blue! ^__________^!  
  
Conzie: STUPID KIRBY! (grabs it and dunks it in water) Ok! WHERE ARE THE PINK AND BLUE KIRBYS?  
  
Kirby: In-GASP-the TRUNK!  
  
Koko/Abe: WHAT? (runs to the trunk to save their Kirbys.)  
  
Conzie: YOU CURSED KIRBY! WHAT COLOR ARE YOU REALLY? (dunks it in water again)  
  
Kirby: I'm-  
  
Conzie: (dunks it in water) YELLOW?  
  
Kirby: (gasp) HELP!!  
  
Koko: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Abe: YOU WILL DIE!!  
  
Both start stretching the yellow kirby!  
  
Koko: HOW COULD YOU!  
  
Abe: YOU NeARLY KILLED THEM!  
  
Koko/Abe: DO YOU KNOW WHAT OVERHEATING MEANS?  
  
Yellow Kirby: (@@)!! (starts floating)  
  
Conzie: Well.I will be writing a new story very soon. Today or Tomorrow. Please have a good day! After all, the bird is dead. ^_____^  
  
Bird: (from graveyard) I will haunt you!  
  
Conzie: SHUT UP!! 


End file.
